Lio de corazones
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Tras una noche de borrachera para liberar tensión, Hinata acaba en la cama con un atractivo desconocido, Sasuke, que tras la rotura de su novia acepta el consejo de sus amigos de ir a buscar a alguien para tener sexo de una noche. Todo debería resultar simple si se quiere olvidar lo ocurrido, mas, ¿qué sucede cuando no se puede olvidar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Tras una noche de borrachera para liberar tensión, Hinata acaba en la cama con un atractivo desconocido, Sasuke, que tras la rotura de su novia acepta el consejo de sus amigos de ir a buscar a alguien para tener sexo de una noche. **

**Todo debería resultar simple si se quiere olvidar lo ocurrido, mas, ¿qué sucede cuando no se puede olvidar?**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Hinata agarró el vaso de cerveza y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, algo que hubiera sucedido si Shino no hubiera estado tan cerca y lo hubiera agarrado antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo dejando que se derrámese por todas partes.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —dijo con su usual tono neutro.

—Umm, ¿tú qué crees? Divertirme, solo eso —dijo un tanto risueña.

Aunque en verdad le molestaba que siempre le dijeran lo mismo cuando comenzaba a ver doble y no distinguía entre el bien y el mal. Pero, ¿qué importaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban todos en paz? Solo quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo y de todos.

—Deja de beber—inquirió ya más serio.

—Shino-kun, en vez de decirme lo que tengo que dejar de hacer, ¿por qué no empiezas a pensar lo que tienes que hacer tú?

Shino la ignoró. Admitía, aunque Hinata no estaba en esos momentos muy por la labor de admitir nada y ya puestos ni de pensar, que Shino tenía una paciencia envidiable, una paciencia que muchas personas se morirían por tener. Siempre parecía que el chico era capaz de controlar cualquier situación.

¿Por qué siempre era ella la que terminaba borracha y él estaba fresco como una lechuga? ¡Ah sí! Ella y el alcohol no se llevaban bien.

—Deja de beber. Te llevaré a casa.

—Oh —Hinata de puso a reír y le tomó del rostro mientras sonreía como tonta. —Así que el bueno de Shino, mi correcto y serio Shino, al fin va a convertirse en un hombre, ¿eh? ¿Te me estás insinuando? —decía risueña.

—Imposible—Shino suspiró y volvió a quitarle el vaso de la mano—. No me gusta el sexo con borrachos.

Hinata se puso a reír y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Que bueno es eso—decía la peliazul

—Además, te recuerdo que estoy a punto de casarme Hinata—aclaró el chico mientras la miraba por entre sus inseparables gafas de sol.

Hinata intentó llamar al camarero, moviendo violentamente una mano, o era el suelo el que se movía violentamente. De eso no estaba tan segura.

—¡Mejor me lo pones Shino-kun! ¡Una vez casado adiós a la diversión! ¡Hoy es tu momento!

—Quedese quieta por favor, se va a hacer daño si se sigue moviendo—Shino intentó sentarla en la silla—, ¿por qué no pruebas a casarte tú?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos borrosos, intentando darle forma a la cara de su secretario y volvió a echarse a reír.

—¿Por qué nunca eres tan gracioso en la oficina?

—No estaba bromeando.

—Tienes que estarlo para sugerir eso. Una broma—decía ella mientras asentía y se tambaleaba.

Hinata intentó ponerse en pie otra vez para alcanzar a otro de los camareros que pasaba a paso rápido por su lado, pero se tambaleó peligrosamente y casi cayó al suelo, algo que no volvió a suceder gracias a la nueva intervención de Shino que la sujetó con los dos brazos y la mantuvo firmemente pegada al suelo. O todo lo firme que podía ser un suelo que no dejaba de moverse.

—¿Atacando a tu jefa porque está ebria? —se mofó ella, intentando moverse sin caerse al suelo.

—Le llevaré a casa —insistió él.

—No, no, no.

Shino le quitó el vaso con una hazaña insuperable, impidiendo que sus dedos rozaran los restos de la cerveza sin permitir que ella diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—Sólo un sorbito—dijo haciendo un puchero, igual que a un niño que le acababan de quitar una golosina.

—Nada de alcohol por hoy.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre un trago más? —decía Hinata claramente irritada.

—¿El coma? —sugirió él.

Hinata le hizo una mueca o lo intentó.

—Aguafiestas—susurró.

—Eso dímelo mañana.

Shino la ayudó a salir de bar y la condujo por las calles, sosteniendo todo su cuerpo y obligándola a caminar hasta donde había dejado el coche.

—Dame las llaves.

—No sé dónde están —se rió ella, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el coche y notó como se curvaba hacia un lado.

—Hinata, las llaves, ¿o prefieres dormir en la calle?

—Hmm.

Los ojos se le cerraron lentamente y no trató de seguir enfocando la figura borrosa de Shino.

—Hinata, no puedes dormirte ahora. Dame al menos las llaves.

La ojiperla sacudió algo frente a ella, tratando de alejar la molesta vocecilla chillona de su secretario. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y los problemas volvían a retornar de una manera descorazonadora. No, no quería pensar en eso. Por eso había ido a beber con Shino. Aunque más bien lo había arrastrado con ella, amenazándolo con despedirle si no la acompañaba.

Lo curioso era que siempre usaba la misma táctica para conseguir lo que quería y Shino siempre terminaba suspirando, haciendo una mueca y aceptando. Ya en algún momento había pensado que Shino no temía tanto que fuera a cumplir su amenaza de despedirlo, sino que la acompañaba por no dejarla emborracharse sola y protegerla de alguna forma, cosa que, aunque nunca se lo diría lo agradecía.

—Quiero dormir.

—Sí, luego, cuando lleguemos a casa.

—No, ahora—decía Hinata portándose como niña berrinchuda.

Shino suspiró.

—Las llaves, Hinata, no hagas esto más complicado.

—¿Complicado? —Hinata sonrió sin abrir casi los ojos—. Si las quieres, búscalas. —dijo con una risilla y abrió los brazos y le hizo una tentadora oferta de que comenzara a buscar las llaves entre su cuerpo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Alguno de los dos tiene que ser divertido, sino nos aburriríamos mucho.

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero ahora las llaves.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y estuvo a punto de caer del coche, pero Shino corrió a sujetarla y volver a enderezarla.

—No sé dónde están.

—Hinata, no me hagas esto.

Por un momento, Hinata creyó que Shino se había dado por vencido y se había ido, dejándola allí tirada, pero de pronto notó como unas manos comenzaban a rebuscar entre su ropa, introduciendo los dedos entre los bolsillos y ella comenzó a reírse.

—¡Estás a punto de casarte y estás metiéndome mano!

Los dedos de Shino se apartaron bruscamente y Hinata se puso a reír.

—Dame esas llaves de una vez.

—Te estás enfadando —rió ella.

Shino suspiró desesperado.

—¡Es la última vez que salgo a beber contigo! ¡Te lo advierto!

—Oooh —se mofó ella—. Shino se ha enfadado. Pero el rostro de su secretario seguía muy serio y eso le preocupó un poco.

Hinata escuchó otro suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, tratando de alcanzar con un brazo que ni sentía el bolsillo del pantalón. Siempre guardaba allí las llaves cuando no llevaba el bolso. El móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo, y las llaves en el derecho. ¿O era al revés? Daba igual...

Palmeó con parsimonia el bolsillo y metió al final la mano, comprobando varias veces que se encontraba vacío y sin preocuparse fue a buscar en el bolsillo izquierdo, pero ahí sí se encontraba el teléfono.

—No están —murmuró, levantando las manos para que Shino lo viera.

—No está, ¿el qué?

—El teléfono sí está.

—Vamos, Hinata, un poco de ayuda. ¿Dónde has dejado las llaves?

Hinata intentó golpear algo, moviendo las manos frente a ella, pero no llegó a alcanzar nada.

—¿No te lo estoy diciendo? ¡No está!

—¿Las llaves? ¿Hablas de las llaves del coche?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—No están.

—¿No están? ¡Mira bien!

Shino comenzó de nuevo a registrarle la ropa y Hinata tardó unos segundos en conseguir apartarle de un empujón.

—¡He dicho que no están! —dijo mostrándole el bolsillo vacío del pantalón.

—Las habrás metido en otro sitio.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca. De pronto sentía unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

—Estarán en el bar.

—Vale, voy a mirar, pero, ¿puedes quedarte un momento sola? —Hinata volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo nauseas al hacerlo.

—Sí, ve.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien si me voy? —Hinata volvió asentir y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se fuera.

—Solo ve y encuéntralas rápido.

—Sí—dijo para que luego las pisadas de Shino se alejaran corriendo y Hinata se mantuvo todo lo inmóvil que podía, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar las ganas de vomitar.

No tenía que haber llegado a ese extremo. Siempre había sabido que igual no conseguían convencer a los nuevos posibles clientes, incluso había hecho planes por si eso no llegaba a suceder, pero nunca había encajado bien la derrota y enterarse que habían sido rechazados le había afectado más de lo que había llegado a creer que sucedería.

No sólo le había afectado, le había irritado, decepcionado y enfurecido. Y como siempre, Hinata sólo había pensado en olvidar lo ocurrido arrastrando al bueno de Shino con ella. Comenzó a reírse.

Tal y como lo veía ahora, borracha, sin comprender muy bien la situación e imaginando lo que pensarían las personas que estaban pasando ahora mismo por la calle y la miraban, viendo a una mujer de treinta y cinco años, con el cabello largo y suelto hecho todo un alboroto y completamente borracha, ladeándose hacia un lado de un coche de lujo del que había perdido las llaves... Si, sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de echarse a reír. ¡A la mierda con todo! Se dijo a si misma.

—Eh, tú.

En otras circunstancias, Hinata ni siquiera hubiera intentado ver quien había hablado tan alto como para que su cerebro prácticamente dormido lo hubiera escuchado al punto de resultar molesto, pero no le gustaba el tono con el que lo habían dicho y aunque le resultó imposible ver fuera de una borrosa imagen al imbécil que tenía enfrente, imaginó no de muy buen humor, que se lo estaban diciendo a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —soltó con la voz pastosa.

Si se creían que aún no podía romperle la cara a más de uno, iban a estar muy equivocados.

—Acuéstate conmigo—soltó el chico.

Hinata estuvo a punto de caerse finalmente del coche y trató de enfocar mejor al tipo que tenía delante, algo completamente imposible. Si al menos dejara de moverse... Y, por lo visto, no era ella la más borracha de la zona.

Hinata sintió deseos de echarse a reír, pero las ganas de vomitar se lo impidieron. ¿Dónde se había metido Shino?

—¡Eh responde!

—¡Deja de gritar, maldita sea! —se quejó ella sintiendo que le explotaría la cabeza en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres tener sexo o no?

—¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda antes de que te de una paliza, idiota!

¿Iba a tardar mucho Shino? Comenzaba a tener urgencia por apoyar la cabeza en algún lado.

—¿Es un no?

—Sí.

—¿Si o no?

—¡Que no! ¡Que sí!

—¿En qué quedamos?

Oh, ¡Qué pesado! Hinata se llevó las manos a la frente. Si Shino no aparecía en cinco segundos no iba a seguir esperándolo.

—¡Ya!

—Joder, ¿qué?

—¿Sexo?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó del coche, notando como unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. ¿Shino?

—¿Vamos? —escuchó que alguien muy lejano le decía.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Necesitaba acostarse y dormir un rato.

—Hm, vamos —aceptó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Hinata abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Se sentía mareada y notaba la cabeza como si le hubiera pasado una maquina por encima y la hubieran pisoteado varias veces por la noche. Durante unos instantes se sintió desorientada, repasando la habitación donde se encontraba y poco a poco fue notando, reparando en los detalles que comenzaban a espabilarla completamente e hizo la tontería de incorporarse bruscamente, algo de lo que se arrepintió un segundo después cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó, provocándole unas fuertes nauseas.

Vale, se había emborrachado. De eso, al menos, sí se acordaba, pero realmente había demasiados espacios oscuros en su memoria de lo ocurrido cuando terminó abriendo la puerta del último bar acompañada de Shino.

Shino.

Hinata ahogó un gemido de disgusto y miró recelosa a la persona que se movía a su lado, en el otro lado de una cama que no conocía.

Realmente no conocía la habitación en sí. Las cortinas blancas, las alfombras en el suelo, la mesita a pocos metros de la cama junto a un gran sofá, la puerta de lo que prometía ser un baño, incluso el teléfono de la mesita a un lado de la cama. Era como si se encontrase en la habitación de un...

Hinata sintió un espasmo. —Un hotel —murmuró horrorizada, notando como se le subía la rabia a la cabeza.

No podía creérselo. Shino siempre había estado alardeando de rectitud, de lo mucho que quería a su novia, a una que por cierto conocía y era adorable, un detalle que no le hacía sentirse mucho mejor en ese momento, aquella con la que iba a casarse... y ahora..., ¿se atrevía a acostarse con ella?

¡Y encima estando borracha! Iba a matarlo y luego desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, no podía darle la cara a esa chica.

—¡Eh! —se quejó

Vaya que si iba a matarlo; iba a hacerle tragar todas sus estúpidas palabras sobre amor a tortazos. Después de esa mañana se le iban a quitar las ganas de volver a mirar a la cara a su novia y decirle que la quería. Y sobre todo se le iban a quitar las ganas de mirarle a la cara a ella.

—¡Tsk!

Esta vez comenzó a darle patadas, intentando tirarlo de la cama.

—¿Pero qué haces?

El hombre se apartó las sabanas y se incorporó, aún somnoliento y los dos se miraron unos segundos hasta que Hinata parpadeó confusa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo ella.

Una cosa era esperar encontrarse a alguien conocido al lado, y más después de haber tenido sexo con él, incluso si ese alguien era Shino, aunque tuviera que vivir con la culpa toda la vida, pero estaba más que claro que había pasado con creces el tiempo de despertarse en la cama con un extraño, y lo peor de todo era que no había tenido una experiencia igual en su vida.

—¿Pero qué dices?

El hombre también miró a su alrededor, como si tampoco se orientase en ese momento. Hinata apretó la mandíbula furiosa y comenzó a darle patadas otra vez hasta terminar tirándolo de la cama.

—¿Estás loca?

El desconocido se puso de pie y Hinata arrugó la nariz impresionada, tratando desesperada de recordar algo de lo sucedido entre ellos. Una parte de ella reconocía que era un desperdició no recordar lo que se sentía al tener semejante pieza viril dentro de ella, pero otra parte de ella le seguía horrorizando la situación. ¿Tenía dieciocho años? Sólo de pensarlo le daba vergüenza enfrentarse a esa situación.

Despacio levantó la mirada hacia los ojos negros del hombre, reparando en su barbilla donde ya aparecían los signos de un necesario afeitado, unos labios carnosos que imaginaba había estado besando y un cabello completamente despeinado de un tono igual al de sus ojos.

—Te lo repetiré un vez más, ¿quién demonios eres?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Sasuke bebió en silencio otro sorbo del café, deseando que Hinata dejara de hablar. O mejor de gritar.

Desde que Sasuke había conseguido calmarla en la habitación y había aceptado hablar razonablemente en algún otro lugar, la mujer no había dejado de gritar, ni de mirarle como si quisiera abalanzarse sobre él y matarle. Lo cierto era que se había dejado llevar demasiado por las recomendaciones de sus amigos y él había estado tan enfadado y desesperado que cuando había visto a aquella mujer apoyada en el coche y llamando la atención de todos, que simplemente no había pensado. Y en eso se resumía todo.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberse dejado influenciar por el ambiente disparatado que habían creado sus amigos y también de haber bebido lo suficiente como para que la situación en sí se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas—Suigetsu había sido quien había pedido una segunda ronda pese a que tanto él como Naruto tenían que trabajar al día siguiente.

—Estaba enamorado de ella.

Sasuke reconocía que su actitud había sido muy lamentable desde el principio, siempre lloriqueando porque Sakura le había dejado, que no soportaba su actitud inmadura, que ella no iba a estar esperando eternamente a que él se decidiera a dar un paso más y formar una familia.

—Entonces haberte casado—dijo su amigo, pero entonces Sasuke había fulminado con la mirada a Suigetsu. —¿Qué? ¿No estabas enamorado?

—Sí, pero casarse...

No se veía preparado para casarse y embarcarse en todas las responsabilidades que eso significaba.

—Entonces no te amargues. Al fin y al cabo, sólo necesitas un buen polvo, ¿no? —dijo el peliblanco.

Hasta a él le había parecido absurda la conversación, pero todos habían bebido más de la cuenta y las cosas simplemente salían de sus labios, ahí ya ninguno pensaba.

—¿Quieres que me vaya ahora de putas?

—No, hombre, aunque es una alternativa, pero tan sólo tienes que acercarte a la mujer que más cerca tengas y proponerle un buen momento, sin responsabilidades.

—Deja que lo entienda —Sasuke se había reído, incrédulo—, ¿quieres que me acerque a una desconocida y le proponga que se acueste conmigo?

—Es la idea.

Sasuke le había pedido que dejara de beber y se había levantado para irse con la mala de suerte de equivocarse de camino y dar en la calle donde se encontraba aquella mujer. Sí, se habían acostado, pero ahora ella no parecía muy contenta con la experiencia. ¿Tan malo había sido?

Sasuke no tenía muchos recuerdos de lo ocurrido, algunos momentos en los que estaba seguro que ella gemía como una loca bajo su cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro de nada y tratar ese tema con alguien a quien acabas de conocer y con quien se acababa de tener sexo... No iba a hacerlo, simplemente.

—¿Sabías que puedo denunciarte por violación?

Sasuke dejó de soñar despierto y miró a la mujer, dejando la taza casi golpeando la mesa con ella.

—¿Violación? —Soltó un bufido, incrédulo. Aquello no podía ir de mal en peor.

—Sí, violación—Hinata cruzó las piernas y echó la espalda hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin probar su café.

Si todas las mujeres tenían ese despertar tan terrible, no habría hombre en el mundo que quisiera quedarse a su lado mientras dormían.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que sucedió anoche fue una violación? —preguntó Sasuke indignado. Aquello era completamente absurdo.

—No fue sexo consentido—contestó la peliazul haciendo que Sasuke bufara.

—Viniste por propia voluntad.

—¡Estaba borracha!

—Yo también lo estaba.

—¡No sabía lo que hacía!

—No me dio esa impresión.

—No fue sexo consentido.

—¿Eso antes o después de gritar como loca que querías más?

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada y Sasuke decidió ser el primero en apartar la mirada. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más y no tendría que volver a ver a esa mujer en la vida y en cuanto pillara a Suigetsu le iba a dar un buen puñetazo para quitarse el estrés de encima.

—Yo —A Hinata parecía costarle mucho hablar de pronto, más bien a Sasuke le parecía que fuera a darle un ataque en cualquier momento—, jamás he hecho algo así—dijo haciendo que Sasuke sonriera burlón y se inclinara por encima de la mesa.

—Eso es porque no te acuerdas mucho, ¿eh?...

Él tampoco tenía grandes recuerdos de lo ocurrido, pero ver la manera en la que aquella mujer tan soberbia, aunque guapa, al menos una vez se encontraba peinada y sin el rímel por toda la cara, ocultando unos ojos perlas muy bonitos, perdía todo el color de la cara merecía la pena disfrazar un poco la verdad.

—He dicho que eso ni es posible.

—Te aseguro que sí. Hasta me pedías que lo hiciera más profundo y más fuerte.

—Deja de decir cosas tan desagradables.

La mujer hizo una mueca de asco y Sasuke suspiró, volviendo a agarrar la taza de café y deseó que todo terminara y pudiera ir a por algo para la resaca.

—Ya está bien de esto —dijo de pronto —, somos dos personas adultas que han tenido sexo. Consentido, por cierto—No le pasó por alto el movimiento de labios de la mujer la decir aquello—, que han cometido un error. Ya está. No hay más que hablar y tengo que ir a trabajar, así que...

Sasuke movió la silla hacia atrás y se levantó, consultando su reloj para asegurarse que al menos no llegaría tarde al trabajo. —¿Crees que todo se soluciona así sin más?

—¿Dónde está el problema?

—¿Alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias?

Sasuke deseó tirar algo al suelo y romperlo. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que había en la calle había tenido que fijarse en esa? Hubiera sido preferible que le hubieran dicho que no con su respectiva bofetada antes de soportar aquello.

—¿Qué consecuencias? —La mujer enarcó una ceja y Sasuke intentó pensar rápido, dando con la posibilidad del problema—, Claro, un embarazo, ¿es eso?

—¿Qué? —Por la mirada de espanto que ella le lanzó, Sasuke imaginó que después de todo, Hinata no estaba pensando en eso

—Bueno, podría ser... ¿tomas la píldora?

—No.

Ahora parecía aún más irritada.

—Vale—Ese era error suyo por no haber pensado en los preservativos mientras estaba ebrio.

—¿Vale? —dijo ella molesta.

Sasuke buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa una de las tarjetas que siempre llevaba con él y la dejó sobre la mesa, moviéndola hacia ella.

—Es mi número de teléfono. Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme, No evado mis responsabilidades ni doy la espalda a las consecuencias.

La mirada violácea de Hinata llameó colérica y Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión que se acercó una de las camareras a escabullirse con una rápida despedida y alejarse de allí. De esa mujer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Era asombroso. Y no precisamente consideraba la palabra como un buen término en ese momento.

Hinata se sentía tan furiosa y humillada que consideraba un milagro no haber tenido un accidente por la calle, aunque finalmente había optado por coger un taxi y ser más prudente de camino a la oficina.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

Hinata le lanzó una furibunda mirada a Shino deteniéndose frente a él.

—¿Pasar?

Tampoco ayudaba a encajar mejor el día el espantoso dolor de cabeza que no había dejado de atormentarle la cabeza desde que se había levantado.

—Te fuiste—contestó él tan serio como siempre

—¡Me fui! —Tan absurdo...

—Sí, te dejé en el coche mientras iba a buscar las llaves, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, tenía un ligero recuerdo sobre eso, al igual que de la manera con la que se había marchado con Sasuke.

—Tráeme una aspirina.

Hinata pasó de largo y fue directamente a su despacho. Había abierto aquella pequeña empresa sobre publicidad y marketing hacía cinco años y había arrastrado a Shino con ella de la ya consolidada empresa de su familia desde que su tío había hecho unos movimientos poco ortodoxos, apropiándose de manera ilícita de la parte de su padre fallecido que debía haber pasado para su hermana y para ella.

Se había negado a seguir trabajando allí y había creado su propio negocio pero siempre a la sombra de su tío, algo por lo que había ido de nuevo a beber la noche anterior. Les habían vuelto a quitar a unos buenos clientes y poco a poco, Hinata veía como la empresa hacía aguas y amenazaba con hundirse.

—Si hubiera conseguido ese trabajo...

—Estás siendo pesimista por la resaca.

Hinata levantó la mirada hacia Shino que entraba con un vaso de plástico y una caja de aspirinas que dejó sobre su mesa.

—¿Por qué me dejaste ayer tirada?

Por supuesto, ahí estaba ella siendo otra vez irracional.

—No te dejé tirada. No había manera de moverte. Además, ¿quién te manda que te emborraches cada vez que algo te sale mal? Es una actitud muy infantil.

Hinata hizo una mueca. —No me emborracho cada vez que me sale algo mal —protestó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Si eso fuera verdad, Hinata suponía que debía haber ido directamente a un bar y no a la oficina.

Shino se dio la vuelta para marcharse en cuanto vio que ella cogía la caja de aspirinas pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, girándose y volvió a caminar hasta la mesa. Hinata lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Llegaste a casa anoche?

Hinata desvió la mirada. No pensaba entrar en ese tema, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que se había acostado con un desconocido porque había estado tan borracha como para no darse cuenta ¡Maldita sea! ¡No iba a volver a beber en su vida!

—Algo así —mintió con una sonrisa.

Shino la miró con ojo crítico y Hinata se revolvió incomoda.

—Te estuve llamando.

—Me quedé dormida.

Eso era cierto, sólo que no en su cama.

—También al móvil.

—Dormida, Shino, dormida—Su tono comenzaba a estar irritado.

—Es imposible que llegaras a casa en tu estado. Hubieras necesitado un taxi o...

—¡Ya vale! Estoy viva, ¿no? —Y dado lo ocurrido podía agradecer que Sasuke fuera alguien normal, también medio borracho que quisiera pasar un buen momento y no un psicópata en busca de nuevas chicas para llevárselas quien sabe a donde a prostituirlas—. ¿Dónde está mi coche?

—En el aparcamiento, abajo.

—¿Lo has traído? —Su humor mejoró bastante. Odiaba tener que ir en taxi o depender de Shino, prefería que los demás dependieran de ella. —¿Sí? Genial. Bueno, ahora vamos a trabajar un poco que hay mucho que hacer.

Hinata sacó el móvil del bolsillo y con él la tarjeta que le había dado aquel hombre, recordando el por qué se la había dado y la arrugó en el puño. ¿Embarazada? Más le valía que no fuera así o le iba a machacar.

Respiró con fuerza, recordando que debía preocuparse por su cabeza y la alisó, leyendo el nombre de Sasuke y la empresa de moda a la que trabajaba.

Paltem company.

Releyó el nombre un par de veces y después levantó la mirada hacia la espalda de Shino que ya salía por la puerta.

—Shino.

—¿Sí?

Shino se giró para mirarla, sin acercarse.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la empresa que nos ha rechazado?

La miró extrañado.

—Paltem... sí, creo que era esa. ¿Por qué?

—Asegúrate —Hinata sonrió ampliamente, de pronto muy feliz—. Tal vez no esté todo perdido después de todo.

Shino la miró sin comprender. —Como quieras, pero te aviso que ya nos han rechazado.

—No importa.

—¿Te busco también el teléfono?

—No, no —Hinata alisó aún más la tarjeta con los dedos, sin borrar la sonrisa—. Tengo el número aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Shino hizo un movimiento para salir del despacho.

—Espera.

Shino se detuvo. —¿Algo más?

—Eh... —Hinata se rascó la cabeza con disimulo, avergonzada por lo que iba a preguntar—, ¿cuándo se sabe si una está embarazada?

La expresión de Shino lo decía todo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hinata sonrió sin darle importancia al asunto y lo despidió con un movimiento de manos.

—Nada, olvídalo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Sasuke caminó hacia la zona de descanso. Las modelos este año estaban dando más trabajo que el habitual, parecía que cada año que pasaba ellas se volvían más caprichosas o él más viejo. Tampoco ayudaba el encuentro con Hinata, o el simple hecho de haberla conocido.

Ahora que se encontraba más refrescado, comenzaba a comprender las palabras entre líneas de Suigetsu, algo que con la mente espesa por culpa del alcohol no había notado la noche anterior.

Su amigo no le había dicho que se acostara con cualquier chica de la calle, le había insinuado que dado el trabajo que tenía, podía acceder a cualquiera de esas chicas. Él mismo reconocía que cualquiera de esas mujeres, o al menos muchas de ellas, estaba dispuesta a meterse en la cama de uno con tal de conseguir un trabajo en la empresa, un anuncio al menos.

—¿En qué estaba pensando?

Le habían dejado y ya se comportaba como un idiota y encima estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera dejado embarazada a Hinata. La idea le espantaba, aunque no era el único, ya que la mujer parecía haber entrado en trance. Dudaba que hubiera aceptado la tarjeta de otra manera, la imaginaba más rompiéndola a trocitos delante de él y lanzándole los pedazos a la cara.

Sasuke se frotó la cara con fuerza y saludó a unos compañeros que salían de la sala y agradeció encontrarla vacía. Necesitaba descansar. O dormir.

Cualquiera de las dos cosas servía igual, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo para dedicarle a la resaca. Tenía una agenda bastante apretada y moverla significaban problemas y en bastantes se había metido ya. —Un par de minutos —se aseguró, dejándose caer en el sofá mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

Cerró los ojos y casi dio un bote cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

Primero se aseguró de que realmente no se había quedado dormido, sino que había pasado un minuto desde que había cerrado los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo una vez más que la sala estuviera vacía y cogió el móvil del bolsillo, comprobando que no conocía el número de la llamada. Descolgó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Hinata.

Sasuke abrió una vez más los ojos y notó como se le aceleraba el corazón, mirando ausente la pared de enfrente.

—¿Qué?

En realidad había deseado que no le llamara nunca.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke apoyó cansado la cabeza en la silla y contuvo un suspiro. ¿Cuánto tardaba una mujer en saber si estaba embarazada? Era imposible saberlo en unas horas, así que no creía que fuera a saltarle una noción en ese momento si de verdad quería sonar convincente.

—¿Sobre qué?

Pero que aquella mujer le llamara no podía ser para nada bueno. —Hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

Sasuke aparto la cabeza de la silla y dobló la espalda hacia delante, atento a la conversación. —¿El qué?

—En realidad quiero hablar de negocios.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. —¿Qué tipo de negocios?

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó ella irritada, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera al fin.

—Vale, de acuerdo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Ser modelo?

Realmente era guapa, aunque no buscaban chicas de su edad, pero tal vez en algún anuncio podían pedir alguna mujer de una edad un poco más de los veinte.

—¿Estás loco? —Hinata bufo al otro lado de la línea—, ¿Crees que voy a hacer algo tan poco práctico como para pretender fingir que tengo quince años y encaprichare con el absurdo de ser modelo a mi edad?

Sasuke se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y miró la pantalla que seguía marcando su número sin dejar de sonreír. Aquella mujer tenía su carácter, pero había algo admirable en ella. Algo, que por supuesto, no significaba que fuera a ser algo bueno para él.

—Vale, lo siento, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Es sobre el tema publicitario que solicitasteis a mi empresa?

—¿Cuál? No soy yo quien lleva esa área, pero puedo mirarlo si me das la referencia.

Sasuke anotó todo lo que la mujer le dijo y reconoció el proyecto. Se encargaba su sección. Habían pedido presupuesto para la marca de una colonia. Iban a promocionar en papel y en un anuncio de televisión, pero según tenía entendido se había acordado ya la empresa.

—Creo que ya está todo aclarado, ¿no? Creo que se acordó empezar la semana que viene. ¿Tenéis algún problema en la empresa con la idea que se pedía? Nos Podemos juntar y hablar sobre el proyecto.

—No —la mujer fue contundente con su negativa y Sasuke esta vez sí suspiró.

Iba a ser un problema si ahora ella no quería juntarse con él por lo ocurrido. Su imagen de ella volvía a deteriorarse si mezclaba asuntos personales con negocios. —Si hay algún problema, creo que deberíamos hablarlo.

—No, no es eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo —hubo una pausa y Sasuke esperó pacientemente—, el problema es que nosotros no somos la empresa que se seleccionó y quiero que hagas algo al respecto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—¿Se puede saber qué bicho te ha picado?

Naruto interceptó a Sasuke antes de que llegara a las puertas de cristal y desapareciera, porque tal y como se había comportado durante la última mitad del día, Naruto imaginaba que su amigo no iba a salir a refrescarse un poco antes de sugerir ir a tomar algo a algún lugar.

—Naruto.

—Naruto y una mierda —dijo, impidiéndole continuar—, ¿a qué ha venido eso de que la empresa era una mala decisión y era mejor optar por otra? ¿sabes lo que nos jugamos con el proyecto?

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, posiblemente buscando la manera de hacer que se apartara del camino y poder salir. —Tengo que irme, hablamos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó una maldición y se desabrochó la chaqueta, liberando la presión de la corbata. —¿Viste alguna de las muestras de las compañías a las que se le pidió presupuesto?

—No.

Y realmente no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta. Muchas veces se seleccionaban la empresa encargada de uno u otro de los materiales, detalles o diseños sin que los miembros del equipo al frente llegara a elegirlo. No era la primera vez ni sería la última.

—He estado revisándolo y cuando he preguntado el por qué se escogió la empresa, me dijeron que desde el principio se sabía qué empresa sería, se pidió presupuesto como un protocolo innecesario.

Naruto asintió lentamente.

—Ya.

—Creo que no lo entiendes.

—Creo que sí, pero...

—No es porque la idea sea mejor, sino porque nos pagan un precio para ser ellos quien se encarguen. Quieren tener la firma estampada al final del folleto publicitario.

—Me hacía a la idea. Pero Sasuke, no es la primera vez, creo que has estado muy ciego si acabas de descubrirlo.

Sasuke lo miró furioso y Naruto intentó calmarlo. Al parecer su amigo ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—¿Has visto las ideas? No es la que yo hubiera elegido.

—Lo que no entiendo es qué te importa a ti de todo esto. Sólo haz tu trabajo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

¿Qué le pasaba? Después de tantos años que lo conocía era la primera vez que lo veía tan nervioso y Naruto comenzaba a creer que la ruptura con Sakura le había afectado a un punto que tal vez debía considerar la alternativa de un especialista.

—Ayer... —Sasuke bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? No estabas tan borracho, ¿no?

Sasuke hizo una mueca y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. —Lo suficiente, pero no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Suigetsu?

—Suigetsu dice muchas cosas.

—Sí, ya, bueno —Sasuke se movió un poco, hacia las puertas y Naruto lo siguió —, ya sabes, eso de que me buscara una mujer para tener sexo.

—¡Eso! Suigetsu está loco, no le hagas caso. Lo de Sakura...

—Conocí a una mujer.

Naruto dejó de hablar de golpe y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cara con una de las puertas.

—¿Ayer? ¿A qué te refieres con conocerla?

De alguna manera le resultaba demasiado sospechosa la manera con la que lo estaba diciendo.

—Sí, ayer. Conocí a una mujer.

Naruto asintió despacio. —Eso no es malo, supongo.

—No, claro.

A Sasuke pareció divertirle la idea.

—¿Ibas a verla ahora?

—Sí, hemos quedado. En el parque.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse y Naruto lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque se alegraba de verlo así, llevaba días taciturno y serio desde lo ocurrido con Sakura.

—No te imaginaba de los que iban al parque.

—Ha sido cosa suya —A Sasuke le seguía dando mucha gracia—. Lo consideraba más prudente.

—¿Prudente?

Naruto lo miró extrañado y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, eso me ha asegurado.

—Vaya, parece que te ha devuelto la sonrisa, me alegro. Tiene que ser una mujer increíble para que te hayas encaprichado con ella en tan poco tiempo.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente y sonrió maliciosamente. —¿Increíble? —Pareció pensarlo—. Yo diría mejor avasalladora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Pese a todo lo ocurrido, Hinata se sorprendió de ver acercarse a Sasuke por el camino principal, buscándola con la mirada. Por un momento, Hinata se levantó sin pensar y fue a levantar la mano para hacerse ver, pero al final giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se mantuvo en pie, fingiendo que no lo había visto y que lo estaba esperando impaciente en vez de demostrar que había estado disfrutando de la cálida tarde, descansando en el banco.

—Me he entretenido en el trabajo.

Hinata se giró lentamente y lo miró con altivez. Ahora que lo miraba más tranquila, tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, pero no tanto como para que alguien como ella hubiera perdido los papeles al punto de acostarse con él sin conocerlo. Como fuera, no iba a pensar en eso en ese momento. Era tiempo de hablar de negocios.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—No lo iba a hacer.

Su sinceridad decía mucho de él. Al menos tenía algo bueno entre tantas cosas malas que pensaba de él.

—¿Entonces qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Porque revisé las ideas que se presentaron y me informé un poco. —¿Lo hiciste?

Hinata lo miró curiosa. Ya por el teléfono no le había parecido una persona que se dejaba dominar fácilmente, y eso que ella había usado su buen repertorio ensayado de amenazas, pero Sasuke se había limitado a escucharla y a echarse a reír.

—No tengo ningún problema —había asegurado él—. Si quieres puedes aparecer en mi empresa y hacer un escándalo.

—Diré que me violaste.

—Sí, hazlo —rió—.

—Las evidencias son aplastantes.

—¿Evidencias?

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Era evidente que estaba borracha.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Y cómo crees que estaba yo? Viniste por voluntad.

—Te confundí con otra persona.

—No tengo la culpa de parecerme a tu novio.

En ese momento Hinata había echado de menos un novio que fuera a romperle la cara por aprovecharse de su novia, pero fríamente, Hinata reconocía que si hubiera existido ese novio, posiblemente ahora tendría problemas. Por muy borracha que hubiera estado, seguro que no hubiera llevado bien que se hubiera acostado con otro.

Al final Hinata le había sugerido hablar tranquilamente en un lugar lejos de los oídos no muy cercano a donde trabajaban por si terminaban chillando, pero Sasuke le había dicho que no iba a ir. —Y si quieres, vienes y montas tu numerito.

Ella no había ido a su empresa y él finalmente había acudido a la cita.

—Sí, quería venir numerándote todos los errores de vuestra idea por el que no había sido seleccionada.

Sasuke se calló, dejándose caer en el banco y tras nos segundos, Hinata lo hizo a su laxo.

—¿Y? —insistió curiosa.

—No había tales errores.

Sasuke parecía contrariado por algo.

—Muy amable por tu parte —dijo ella lentamente, con aspereza, haciendo que Sasuke girara la cabeza para mirarla.

—No prometo que vaya a conseguir que escojan tu propuesta, pero sí lo pondré sobre la mesa de nuevo y lo replantearé al equipo.

Sasuke se levantó y Hinata miró como se iba, extrañada. Estaba segura que no era de los hombres que se dejaban intimidar, entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —gritó.

Sasuke se giró para mirarla y tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros. —Porque era el mejor.

Hinata sonrió completamente, notando un hormigueo de emoción por todo el cuerpo. Enfrentarse a la competencia de su tío le había traído muchos dolores de cabeza pero como en ese momento, también le había dado alguna que otra satisfacción.

—Sasuke —llamó—. Te invito a cenar.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, desconfiado. —No pienso volver a emborracharme.

Hinata lo miró indignada, aunque no consiguió desprenderse de esa sensación de satisfacción, notando un poco, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella que realmente había sido una lástima no recordar completamente la noche que había pasado con aquel hombre.

—¡Yo tampoco! —aseguró, cruzándose de brazos. No, ella tampoco pensaba volver a beber en la vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

—¡Dijiste que no beberías!

Sasuke pasó rápidamente el brazo por la cintura de la mujer, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Desde que se habían conocido, Sasuke y aquella mujer habían quedado más de diez veces en poco más de un mes. Siempre utilizaban el pretexto de hablar sobre uno u otro tema de negocios, y la excusa no era mala, ya que Sasuke había conseguido convencer al jefe de equipo que la idea era mejor la de la empresa de Hinata y como no se había firmado aún el contrato, se había optado por presentar las diferentes ideas al cliente, quien evidentemente, escogió la de Hinata, pero Sasuke no quedaba con ella con la idea de los negocios.

La llamaba siempre que quería verla. Y de alguna manera se había vuelto un hábito.

No necesitaban quedar fuera de las empresas o del horario laboral para hablar de trabajo y Sasuke imaginaba que Hinata lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos buscaba alguna excusa para no quedar a la noche y generalmente hablaban poco de trabajo.

En ese tiempo, poco realmente, habían comenzado a conocerse y Sasuke admitía que le gustaba estar con Hinata, aunque los dos seguían un poco recelosos por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos cuando se conocieron. O la manera en la que se habían conocido.

También ninguno de los dos había sobrepasado el límite de una única copa de vino mientras cenaban, posiblemente evitando que fuera a ocurrir lo mismo que aquella vez y eso hacía que Sasuke se sintiera desanimado, era como si Hinata hubiera creado una poderosa barrera entre ellos, como si dejase claro que entre ellos no habría nada más que una amistad y una relación de negocios.

—Vamos, Hinata.

—¡He dicho que no!

—Tienes que ir a casa, ¿dónde vives?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y sonrió, o hizo algo parecido a eso.

—Ah —le echó todo el aliento a alcohol y Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto —, lo que quieres es saber donde vivo ¿eh?

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero dime la dirección.

En el fondo ella no estaba tan mal encaminada. Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a saber donde vivía y a meterse entre sus sabanas, aunque esta vez prefería que no estuviera bebida y mucho menos si él no lo estaba. Una cosa era haber hecho el amor cuando los dos estaban borrachos y otra aprovecharse de ella mientras no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

A eso Sasuke sí lo llamaba violación.

—No te lo voy a decir —rió ella tambaleándose.

—Oye...

Sasuke la sujetó y le quitó el móvil, dejándola sentada en un bordillo mientras revisaba los números de contacto y encontraba el de Shino, su secretario. Era demasiado tarde para hacer una llamada, pero lo consideraba necesario.

Dejaría a Hinata en casa y se marcharía a la suya. No pensaba llevarla a un hotel ni nada. —Y más te vale que me lo agradezcas después.

Y mucho menos pensaba dejarla sola. Si ya había ocurrido con él, no pensaba tentar a la suerte y dejar que pasara la noche con otro. La idea le molestaba.

Después de dos intentos en los que Sasuke pensó que tendría que pensar en otra cosa, escuchó la voz adormecida de Shino. —¿Hina?

Nunca le había gustado a familiaridad que parecía haber entre esos dos. —Soy Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Hinata?

Ahora sí que parecía mucho más despierto. —Necesito que me digas la dirección de Hinata. La de su casa.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó a la defensiva —. Si se ha dejado el móvil ya se lo darás mañana. Es muy tarde para ir ahora a su casa.

—No es por el móvil.

—¿Entonces por qué?

Sasuke estuvo tentado de mandarle a la mierda pero decidió que Hinata era mucho más importante y suspiró irritado.

—Hinata está borracha.

—¿Dónde? —A Shino ni siquiera pareció sorprenderle ese hecho, pero Sasuke notó lo rápido que parecía tratar de tomar el control de la situación—. Iré a buscarla.

Sasuke miró como la cabeza de Hinata golpeaba la pared y miró algún indicativo para decirle a Shino donde se encontraban pero no lo hizo. El cabello de Hinata también se le cayó a un lado, dándole un aspecto desprotegido. —¿Sabes por qué se ha emborrachado hoy?

—Lo hace cada vez que algo la molesta.

A él no le había hablado nada y Sasuke sintió como le invadía cierto malestar. —¿Qué le molesta?

—Quien sabe.

Evidentemente no iba a sacar nada de aquel hombre. —Ya.

—¿Dónde estáis? Iré a buscarla.

—Tranquilo, no hace falta —Sasuke no dejó de mirar el cuerpo encorvado de Hinata y sonrió cuando la mujer comenzó a decir algo bruscamente y sin sentido —. Yo me encargo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? No...

Sasuke le colgó el teléfono y cuando volvió a llamar, apagó el teléfono antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo y agarró a Hinata que comenzó a protestar.

—Déjame dormir. No quiero ir a ningún lado.

—Ahora duermes —prometió dulcemente, abrazándola mientras la conducía a su coche y le ayudaba a montar—. Estarás mucho mejor en mi casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

—No otra vez.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo familiar, a la fuerza, de algo de lo que veía en aquella habitación, pero para su frustración no había nada que conociera de algún amigo, de Shino, de su hermana o su propia casa, pero una vez más se encontraba en una habitación desconocida. Y esta vez no parecía la habitación de un hotel.

La estancia tenía un toque más personal, las sabanas oscuras, el armario de puertas correderas de madera oscura, el perchero a un lado, el despertador a un lado de la cabecera... —Maldita sea.

Hinata apartó la sobrecama y miró con disgusto que estaba desnuda, volvió a maldecir y buscó su ropa perfectamente doblada encima de una silla, incluso las bragas y el sujetador se encontraban sobre los pantalones perfectamente colocados.

Hinata sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando cogió la ropa y se vistió lentamente, sin ganas de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a quien se encontrara al otro lado.

Recordaba mal la manera en la que se había emborrachado con Sasuke y la forma en la que lo había tratado, sin dejar de beber. Ni siquiera había probado la comida, sólo quería emborracharse para enfrentar mejor la noticia. O para ser capaz de dar el bombazo de aquella noticia.

Imaginaba lo que sucedía cuando fuera a decirle a alguien con quien sólo había dormido una vez que creía que estaba embarazada.

Aunque lo que peor se había tomado era que tendría que escucharlo de la persona de la que comenzaba a tener sentimientos. Hinata sabía que iba a ser como si la rechazaran sin haberse confesado y eso la ponía de un humor de perros.

Y ahora encima eso. —¿Por qué se largó? Será imbécil.

Por culpa del alcohol la había tomado con él y recordaba haberle gritado en el bar, frente a todos que se largara, incluso había gritado que llamaría a la policía si no la dejaba en paz cuando Sasuke había tratado de levantarla y sacarla del bar. —No... —gimoteó.

Hasta recordaba la cara de confusión que le había puesto Sasuke antes de soltarle el brazo y marcharse. ¿Cómo podía haberse marchado y dejarla seguir emborrachándose en un bar? Y todo había resultado de la misma manera que cuando lo conoció a él.

Acostándose con un desconocido por segunda vez cuando ya pasaba de los treinta años. —Soy lamentable. Y posiblemente embarazada.

Si encima ni siquiera sabía lo que quería hacer con el bebe, ella se ponía a beber sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría tener y para rematar lo ocurrido en esa habitación.

Hinata miró la habitación con un nudo en el estómago una última vez antes de abrir la puerta y desear poder escabullirse fuera de la casa sin el dueño se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. —¿Hinata?

Hinata se quedó helada y se giró hacia la puerta entreabierta de la cocina y miró sorprendida a Sasuke con una taza en la mano. —¿Sasuke? ¿Es... tu casa?

—Sí, te estaba preparando café, pensé que lo necesitarías después de lo de anoche. —Lo de anoche...

Hinata fue procesando lentamente la recopilación repentina de datos y lo primero que sintió fue una oleada de alivio y hasta se animó a sonreír. —Te emborrachaste —le recordó el amablemente, sonriendo con inocencia mientras le tendía la taza de café.

Hinata no alargó la mano para cogerla ni dejó de mirarlo. Tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que consideraba más importante. —Tú y yo...

—No —dijo él rápidamente, borrando la sonrisa—. No te preocupes por eso.

Preocuparse... Hinata no fue exactamente eso lo que sintió en ese momento. Si había sentido un desasosiego al pensar que había pasado la noche con otro extraño, si había sido con Sasuke la cosa cambiaba completamente, pero la manera contundente en la que él había respondido hacía que el alma se le cayera completamente a los pies.

Esa era la respuesta después de todo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si ya lo había sabido desde el principio?

Sonrió a su pesar. —Menos mal.

—¿Seguro que no quieres el café?

Hinata aceptó finalmente la taza pero no se la llevó a los labios. —Pensé que te habías ido.

—Me fui —aceptó él—. A la puerta — Y sonrió como disculpa—. No ibas a entrar en razón y tampoco te podía dejar como estabas. Eres una borracha bastante...

—Mala, ya.

—Adorable —corrigió él—, Había que alejar a los posibles moscardones.

Hinata lo miró curiosa y esta vez sí se llevó la taza a los labios, dando un sorbito al café. —Estaba desnuda en la cama.

—Te desnudaste sola, te lo aseguro.

Hinata lo siguió cuando le indicó con la mano que le acompañase y la llevó al acogedor saloncito y Hinata se tomó la confianza de sentarse sin una invitación.

Ahora que el disgusto, al menos parte de él, había desaparecido, se sentía agotada y dolorida. —Te llevé a la cama y traté de quitarte los zapatos pero me apartaste con una patada y aseguraste que podías hacerlo sola —Sasuke se echó a reír y Hinata hizo una mueca—. Juro que me di la vuelta mientras te quitabas la ropa y solo te arropé un poquito porque tú lo habías hecho desastrosamente.

—Y mientras dormía te dedicaste a doblarme la ropa.

—El sofá no es muy cómodo así que hice tiempo, sí.

—Ya —Hinata sonrió y volvió a dar otro sorbo al café—. Gracias, supongo.

—¿Por no dejarte abandonada y a tu suerte en el bar?

—También por eso.

—Oye, Hinata.

—¿Hm?

Hinata levantó la mirada. Sasuke se encontraba sentado enfrente y había cruzado las piernas con los ojos fijos en ella y una mirada extraña, como si algo le rondara por la cabeza. Por un momento Hinata entró en pánico. ¿Y si había dicho algo mientras dormitaba por la borrachera? La idea le espantaba.

Aún no se sentía capaz de decirle lo de la posibilidad del embarazo. Si no tenía en cuenta el retraso de la menstruación, tal vez sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el pánico y ese retraso se debía al estrés. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba, y era mejor esperar antes de dejar salir algo tan tremendo como esperar un hijo por si aún podía salvar algo de aquella posible relación. —¿Te preocupa algo?

¿Entonces sí había dicho algo mientras dormía? —No, ¿por qué?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Intentaba parecer indiferente pero a Hinata no le engañaba.

—No sé. La forma que te pusiste a beber ayer...

—Ah, bueno, tan sólo pretendía quitarme un poco de estrés y se me fue de las manos.

Pero ella disimulaba mucho peor. Hinata carraspeó ruidosamente y miró hacia otro lado, deseando dar por finalizada la discusión.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué? —dijo a la defensiva.

—Es sábado y no hay trabajo —Sasuke sonrió radiante—. ¿Te apetece si hacemos algo juntos?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

—Has dicho que es una sorpresa, pero no llegamos a ninguna parte.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes?

—No, es sólo...

Sasuke miró de reojo a Hinata.

Al final había averiguado donde vivía porque se había negado a vestir la misma ropa sudada con la que había estado trabajando y bebiendo el día anterior.

Sasuke le había acompañado a casa y había reconocido que antes de llevarla a su casa había intentado averiguar su dirección llamando a Shino, aunque sólo lo había reconocido cuando Hinata había encendido su móvil, extrañada de tenerlo apagado y ver todas las llamadas perdidas de su secretario y los mensajes.

—Le llamé para pedirle que me diera tu dirección —le confesó cuando iban camino a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿No te la dio?

Hinata pareció sorprendida.

—Ni siquiera se lo planteó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijo que venía a buscarte.

Hinata lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué terminé entonces en tu casa?

Sasuke había imaginado que tarde o temprano esa pregunta a relucir.

—No tengo motivos para fiarme de él.

Hinata se había puesto a reír. —Claro.

Tampoco había sido capaz de preguntarle la relación que tenía con Shino. No debía entrometerse, tal vez lo mejor era ir poco a poco.

Aunque esa decisión no explicaba qué hacía llevando a Hinata a la casa de sus padres. Temía la reacción de la mujer cuando la presentara allí, pero mientras esperaba a que Hinata se cambiara de ropa, su madre le había llamado, recordándole que era el aniversario de la muerte de Itachi, su hermano mayor y que siempre se reunía la familia para comer y pasar la tarde juntos en la casa de la playa.

Lo que tampoco esperaban sus padres era que apareciera con alguien más ya que sabían de su ruptura con Sakura.

—¿Te gusta la playa? —se interesó finalmente cuando dobló la última curva hacia el camino de arena blanca que tanto conocía.

Los recuerdos no sólo eran buenos. Allí mismo Itachi había muerto ahogado cuando eran niños y aunque su muerte había ocurrido hacía mucho, aún era capaz de hacerle ensombrecer el ánimo.

—¿La playa? ¿A dónde me has traído?

Hinata comenzó a mirar el reloj nerviosa y Sasuke se puso a reír. —¿Tenias algo mejor que hacer?

—Ya, y supongo que no planeas conducir de noche, ¿no?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No, no era su idea conducir de noche y su mirada estaba seguro que lo decía claramente. —Vamos, el clima es estupendo y el paisaje es inmejorable.

Sasuke aparcó a un lado de dos árboles.

Sabía que era imposible ver desde allí la casa a menos que se movieran hacia la derecha y se apartaran de los gruesos troncos. —¿Y planeas que durmamos a la intemperie?

—¿No te apetece?

La mirada lánguida que Hinata le dedicó también lo decía todo. —¿A ti qué te parece? ¡Eh!

Hinata salió del coche a la misma vez que él y cerró la puerta de un portazo, siguiéndolo a toda prisa mientras no dejaba de numerar todos los inconvenientes de esa locura.

—¡Sasu!

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Sadao, el hijo de su hermana y se agachó para agarrarlo y abrazarlo mientras lo levantaba y le daba vueltas en el aire. —¡Ey, campeón! ¿cómo has estado?

—Mamá dijo que no ibas a venir.

—Mamá no dijo eso.

Sasuke dejó a Sadao en el suelo y aceptó el abrazo cariñoso de su hermana, uno que se prolongó un rato largo en el que Sasuke imaginaba estaría examinando a una posible sorprendida Hinata.

—Os presentaré —dijo, apartándose de su hermana y se acercó a Hinata que lo miró inquisitiva, aunque no se atrevió a decirle nada—. Ella es mi hermana Izumi y él mi sobrino, su hijo Sadao.

—¿Qué tal?

Izumi le tendió la mano y Hinata se la estrechó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Ella es Hinata.

Sasuke notó como las dos mujeres se miraban ante la escueta presentación que había hecho de Hinata, posiblemente cada una haciendo sus propias conjeturas, pero él se limitó a correr tras Sadao, sin ganas de dar explicaciones.

Podía haber dicho que eran compañeros de trabajo, amigos... cualquier cosa, pero la verdad era que Sasuke prefería decir que eran otra cosa, algo que no eran y ya que no podía hacerlo, prefería evitarlo.

—¿Dónde está la abuela, Sadao?

—Dentro, ella, papá y Lina están en la cocina.

—Muy bien. Tengo algo en el coche para ti —le guiñó un ojo y el niño sonrió emocionado—. Donde siempre.

—No, Sadao, nada de dulces. ¡Sasuke, te lo tengo dicho!

Izumi fue detrás de su hijo a toda prisa, impidiéndole que llegara hasta el coche y Sasuke aprovechó para quedarse un momento a solas con Hinata que le miró acusadoramente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una casa de mi familia. La construyó mi abuelo en...

—No te estoy preguntando eso. ¿Por qué me has traído con tu familia?

—Son majos —se hizo el inocente.

—¿Qué pinto yo aquí?

—Tenía que venir.

—¿Conmigo?

Sasuke dudó un momento antes de responder.

—Quería estar contigo.

Hinata abrió los labios, posiblemente para decir algo, pero en ese momento Sasuke escuchó su nombre de manera firme y reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su madre. Se giró para ver a la mujer de edad indefinida, muy cuidada, de piel aún tersa, posiblemente gracias a todos los tratamientos que recibía, el cabello negro por los hombros y un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de una adolescente y una mirada clara muy segura de sí misma, una que decía que todo le gustaba tenerlo controlado.

—Madre.

Su madre no respondió. Sus ojos pasaron de él hacia Hinata casi de manera inmediata y Sasuke suspiró, a la espera de lo que estaba seguro iba a ocurrir a continuación.

—Ella no es Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Izumi observó a su hermano durante toda la tarde, apreciando la forma en la que miraba a Hinata, la forma que la trataba y antes de que la luz comenzara a menguar y el sol se escondía al otro lado de las aguas en calma del mar, supo que Sasuke estaba enamorado. Su actitud hacia aquella mujer era diferente a la que había tenido con Sakura y eso que todos ya pensaban que terminarían casándose, y posiblemente hubiera sido así si ella no lo hubiera dejado antes.

Pero no solo había estado observando a Sasuke, también se había tomado su tiempo en comprender que Hinata también sentía algo por su hermano por mucho que trataba de fingir lo contrario. Puede que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Izumi sí se había fijado en la manera que le había afectado que su madre mencionara a Sakura; parecía más bien como si acabase de descubrir que Sasuke había tenido una novia hacía nada y que había sido élla quién lo habían dejado.

—Hola.

Izumi se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos con limonada que Sadao no había querido al quedarse dormido junto a su padre. —Gracias.

Hinata aceptó el vaso, posiblemente por no ser descortés. —Los niños se duermen rápido y en cualquier sitio —comenzó, tratando de romper el hielo. —Tienen suerte.

Hinata le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. —Es verdad.

Las dos miraron hacia la zona donde varios niños se habían quedado dormidos y Izumi volvió a mirar a Hinata de reojo. La mujer a quien miraba fijamente era a Sasuke. —¿Te aburres?

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Hinata se apartaron de Sasuke y se fijaron en ella, —No te resultará muy divertido haber acompañado a Sasuke a algo como esto.

—Bueno —la mujer la miró con atención—. No me lo esperaba.

—¿Sasuke te trajo engañada?

—Me dijo que era una sorpresa.

Hinata sonrió y movió el vaso con la limonada sin parecer tener intención de beberlo. —¡Menuda sorpresa!

—Sí.

Las dos rieron sin mucho entusiasmo. —¿Hace mucho que conoces a Sasuke?

—No mucho. Mes y medio o así.

La pregunta parecía incomodarla y Izumi entrecerró los ojos. —Asuntos de trabajo, ¿no?

Al menos eso era lo que finalmente habían dicho, aunque nadie parecía habérselo tragado realmente. —Sí, estamos trabajando en un mismo proyecto. Temporalmente.

—Parecéis mucho más unidos que dos simples compañeros de trabajo.

—No, no lo creo.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y esta vez sí se llevó la limonada a los labios.

—Como digas.

Izumi también sonrió. —Por cierto, no me he atrevido a preguntarlo antes, pero, Itachi, ¿hace mucho tiempo que murió?

—Bastantes años, sí. Murió siendo un niño. En estas aguas.

—¿Se ahogó?

—Sí. Una noche fue a buscar a Sasuke porque no había llegado todavía y no regresó.

—Es terrible.

—Sí. Encontraron su cuerpo dos días después y Sasuke nunca se lo ha perdonado.

—¿Se culpa?

Izumi disimuló una sonrisa. Era imposible no ver el interés y la preocupación real por Sasuke por mucho que ella intentara negarlo. —Sí, se echa la culpa. Sé que incluso hoy aún no lo ha superado completamente.

—Pero fue un accidente, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Nadie lo culpa, ni siquiera entonces, pero Sasuke creé que si no se hubiera entretenido jugando, Itachi estaría vivo.

—No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Izumi se levantó y dejó su limonada encima de la mesa. —Será mejor que lleve a mi niño a la cama o mañana se levantará con dolor de cuello.

—Claro.

—Dile a Sasuke que te enseña la habitación si quieres descansar ya.

La sonrió y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa. —Vale, Gracias.

La sonrisa de Izumi se hizo maliciosa y Hinata dejó de sonreír de golpe, mirándola desconfiada.

—¿Qué?

—Tendrás que compartir habitación con Sasu. Espero que no te importe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

—Puedes dormir en la cama.

—Ese no es el punto.

No lo era, pero a Sasuke le divertía completamente la situación. —¿No? ¿Y cuál es?

—Ni siquiera sé qué pinto aquí.

—Debí habértelo dicho —aceptó él, acercándose a ella—, ¿hubieras aceptado si te hubiera dicho que te traía aquí?

—Puede que sí o puede que no.

Hinata se soltó el cabello y se frotó suavemente la cabeza. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hinata lo miró ceñuda. —No te importaba mucho cuando me trajiste a un lugar lleno de gente sin que hubiera sobrevivido a mi resaca.

Estaba siendo exagerada, pero le daba igual. Aún tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que le preocupaban y no precisamente de trabajo. Miró a Sasuke con un nudo en el estómago.

Parecía el mejor momento para decirlo. —Sasuke.

Aunque una cosa era pensar en decirlo y otra distinta soltarlo sin más. Estaba embarazada. No, era imposible decir algo como eso sin que alguien saliera asustado. Podía estar embarazada. Tenía un retraso.

Eso era más razonable. Aún no lo sabía con certeza pero con eso sólo estaba intentando rechazar la realidad. —Eh, Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó y miró a los ojos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke se había acercado a ella hasta el punto de sentir su fragancia.

Lo deseaba.

Abrió los labios para decirlo, ya demasiado cansada de rechazar la realidad, lo que quería, pero no llegó a decir nada más.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, muy tiernamente, acariciándole los brazos, apretándose contra ella. —Te quiero —murmuró en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Hinata puso una mano en su pecho, intentando apartarle ligeramente. Era el momento. —Estoy embarazada.

Y no pudo escoger el peor instante.

En ese momento, justo cuando terminaba la frase, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la madre de Sasuke junto a una de sus tías se quedaron inmóviles en la puerta, con unas mantas en los brazos y los ojos abiertos como platos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Krista E. Mollet, Lio de corazones. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

—Me lo pudiste haber dicho a mí antes que al resto de mi familia.

Hinata no respondió rápidamente, ni siquiera giró el cuello y apartó la mirada de la ventanilla para mirar a Sasuke. —Era la intención —dijo en voz baja, sin entusiasmo.

Pese a que la familia de Sasuke parecieron encantados con la noticia y hasta su madre pareció perder el aura de hostilidad que le había dedicado desde el momento que se conocieron, no había pasado lo mismo con Sasuke. Se había mostrado sorprendido, ausente y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Hasta ese momento, cuando regresaban a casa.

—Pero tuviste que esperar a tener a mi familia reunida para decirlo.

—Fuiste tú quien me trajo, ¿recuerdas?

—No para que dijeras algo así.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para seguir hablando.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de ello.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, furiosa. No había esperado que se alegrara, incluso había esperado una reacción de rechazo parecida, pero eso no significaba que no doliera igual.

—Para el coche.

—¿Para qué?

Pese a la pregunta irritada, Sasuke acercó el coche a la orilla de la acera y Hinata se bajó, ignorando todos los gritos de Sasuke a su espalda y caminó un poco hasta dar con un bar y entró, acercándose a la barra y pidió una manzanilla.

Tenía el estómago fatal y se encontraba deprimida. —Una copa —murmuró con añoranza.

Si pensaba tener al niño iba a ser mejor que olvidase ciertas cosas por el momento entre ellas, el alcohol por mucho que le apeteciera ahogarse en él para aliviar la rabia. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sasuke le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. —¿Qué haces tú aquí? —protestó ella, soltándose.

—Estás embarazada. No puedes beber como hiciste el otro día.

Hinata lo miró incrédula.

¿Ahora le importaba? No había tenido esa actitud precisamente después de enterarse del embarazo. —No es asunto tuyo.

—Es mi hijo, así que sí lo es.

—Déjame en paz, Sasuke.

Sasuke volvió a agarrarla y tiró de ella, pero Hinata volvió a solarse, devolviéndole la mirada furiosa. —Nos vamos. No vas a beber.

En ese momento los dos escucharon como el camarero dejaba una taza sobre la barra y miraron hacia allí.

—Su manzanilla —dijo con una expresión que mostraba su desaprobación por la posible errónea interpretación que estaba dando a lo que estaba presenciando y la posibilidad de intervenir si lo veía necesario.

Hinata le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y esperó a que se alejara para volver a enfrentarse a Sasuke.

—¿Una manzanilla? —preguntó avergonzado.

—¿Contento? Ya puedes dejarme en paz.

Hinata se movió hacia la barra pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—Espera, lo siento.

—Da igual, déjalo. Lo que hice la otra noche no se repetirá. Pienso tener al niño, tanto si estás de acuerdo como si no.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido y volvió a agarrarla. —¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Crees que estoy molesto por el embarazo?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco. —Deberías haber visto tu actitud desde que te enteraste.

—¡No! Me ha molestad tener que enterarme a la misma vez que mi familia y no el primero. Me hubiera hecho ilusión poder tener algo de exclusividad.

Hinata lo miró asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que te quería, ¿recuerdas? — Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza —. Y fue antes de saber la noticia.

Sonrió y le acarició la tripa. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creía...

—Ya bueno. Admito que la noticia me dejó descolocado, pero no me desagrada tanto la idea de ser padre.

—Me alegro, porque será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando—dijo Hinata.

—Seré un padre perfecto.

Sasuke se inclinó para besarla y Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello, preguntándose si aquel era un buen momento para decirle ahora que de hecho, aún no estaba completamente segura de que estuviera embarazada.

Lo pensó un segundo y apartó la idea, disfrutando del beso.


End file.
